


why's it feel so good (most fun I ever had)

by kennexara



Series: i did something bad [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Multi, PWP, i publish fic for the first time in years and it's PORN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennexara/pseuds/kennexara
Summary: “So how are we going to do this?” Will asks, because he has some ideas but he’s not the one in charge, that’s Ilsa and Ethan.





	why's it feel so good (most fun I ever had)

“So how are we going to do this?” Will asks, because he has some ideas but he’s not the one in charge, that’s Ilsa and Ethan.

“I was thinking you could fuck me while I eat out Ilsa,” Ethan says, calm as can be.

Will swallows wrong and starts choking. Ilsa draws in a sharp breath.

Ethan frowns at them. “What? Was that the wrong thing to say?”

“No, that sounds wonderful,” Ilsa says, pounding on Will’s back to help. “Just…I didn’t realize you’d put this much thought into it.” 

Will never thought he’d see the day Ethan Hunt blushed. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile.”

“I knew it,” Ilsa crows. Ethan ignores her and looks at Will with heat in his eyes. 

Will thought this had been about indulging Ilsa, but the look in Ethan’s eyes says otherwise.

“Yeah,” Will says hoarsely, “that sounds wonderful. But, uh, could I be in the middle?”

They both grin at him, identical smirks promising pleasure. “Of course,” they say in unison.

 

“Oh god,” Will moans sometime later. Ilsa’s sucking his dick while Ethan opens him up and he can’t help but rock back and forth between them. “I’m gonna die.”

“Shhh,” Ethan says, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “We won’t let that happen.” Ilsa makes a noise of assent and runs a soothing hand up and down his thigh.

Neither one of them is helping his composure, and he says as much. Ilsa giggles around his dick while Ethan chuckles into his neck before adding another finger.

“Oh god,” Will says, arching his back. He is so going to die. Ilsa keeps going down on him until he finally has to stay, “Fuck, I’m going to come.”

She gets off him and grins at him, wiping her mouth. “Now what?”

“Your turn,” Will pants. She sits back on the bed and he lays down between her legs, finally getting his mouth on her. He laps at Ilsa eagerly, excited to taste her sweetness. 

“Oh,” she sighs in contentment. “He’s better at this than you, Ethan.” 

Ethan makes an offended noise and in retaliation fucks Will harder with his hand. 

“Fuck,” Will moans into Ilsa’s thigh before resuming sucking on her clit. 

“Ethan!” she says, tone chiding. She pushes up against Will’s mouth eagerly. 

“What?” Ethan asks innocently. 

Ilsa just laughs and grabs Will’s chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Next time I get to fuck your ass with a strap-on while Ethan fucks your mouth.”

Will moans and comes right there and then, untouched. Ilsa laughs, delighted. 

Ethan makes a low sound of approval, even as he continues fucking Will. He gets his other hand on Will’s dick and strokes him through the aftershocks, talking the whole time.

“You like the sound of that, Will? You want to be spit-roasted between us?” 

“Yes, Ethan,” he moans, throwing his head back. “Please?”

“Of course we will,” Ilsa assures him, leaning in and kissing him. “We’ll take good care of you.”

Ethan removes his fingers then, and Will lets out a sound of betrayal. Ethan shushes him as he gets a condom on and then he’s sliding his dick in. 

“Oh god,” Will chokes out. Ilsa’s planting open-mouthed kisses on his neck while Ethan does the same to his shoulders.

“That feel good?” Ilsa whispers as Ethan pulls out and then thrusts in again. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Will moans, and she kisses his mouth, tongue sliding in to meet his. 

“Can’t believe I’m doing all the work here,” Ethan huffs.

Ilsa breaks the kiss and rolls her eyes. Will laughs. He turns his head to the side, seeking Ethan. 

Ethan meets him more than halfway, kissing him hard. “So glad you said yes,” he breathes, and Will remembers earlier this evening, how they’d invited him over for food and then offered this instead.

“Me too,” he sighs.

“Me three,” Ilsa says with feeling, exploring his chest with her hands. Will returns the favor, cupping her breasts and thumbing over her nipples. She groans and he leans in to suck on one, squeezing the other. 

“Fuck!” Ethan swears, and then he’s coming, thrusting harder until he’s spent. Then he collapses against Will.

“Oof, heavy,” he complains, and Ethan pinches his ass. 

Ilsa laughs and shimmies against him suggestively. “Come on boys, it’s my turn.”

Will obediently slides two fingers into her wetness and she moans in pleasure. “Thank you, Will.”

“So polite,” Ethan murmurs as he rolls off Will. “You’re not like this with me.”

“You’re not a gentleman,” she says primly, and he snorts. 

“Don’t think Will here is one either.”

Will flips him off and Ethan smiles, leaning in to kiss him again. Will moans into it. He’s had a crush on Ethan longer than he cares to admit. 

“Ahem,” Ilsa says, and he has to grin. He hasn’t known her as long, but his crush on her is no less strong. 

“Bossy, bossy,” Ethan says fondly. “What do you need?”

“Kiss me,” she demands. “Will, keep doing what you’re doing.” 

She and Ethan kiss, and it’s so fucking hot Will has to take a moment to just watch.

“Will,” Ethan murmurs, “you’re staring.”

“You’re both so gorgeous,” he says helplessly.

“She’s even more gorgeous when she comes,” Ethan says, and Will obediently goes back to fingerfucking Ilsa, still watching them make out. 

“I need,” Ilsa groans, and he picks up the pace, leaning in to suck at her clit again. Ethan’s fondling her breasts, he can see, and between them they somehow get her to gasp and squeeze tight around his fingers. He fucks her through the aftershocks, keeps fucking her until she gasps and comes again. 

“Okay, that’s enough for now,” she sighs, pushing them both away. They end up on either side of her, grinning at each other. 

Ethan raises an eyebrow but it’s Will who asks, “For now?” 

She opens her eyes and gives him a serious look. “You’re welcome to go, if you want. But you’re just as welcome to stick around for round 2 in the morning.”

“We haven’t spit-roasted you yet,” Ethan adds with a smirk, and Will moans involuntarily.

He is so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a prequel. Or a sequel. Or maybe both?


End file.
